


Long Distance [S]ensory Overload

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers [8]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B pls, Detachable Dick, Established Relationship, F/M, Hghfhfhfjg, Masturbation, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: AU where Androids have detachable dicks. 9S leaves his dick at home while attending a meeting and 2B finds it and decides to use it... Unbeknownst to her, 9S can feel everything from where he is.





	Long Distance [S]ensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightwoofking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/gifts), [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts).



2B nearly busted down the door of her home after returning from a long day of monotonous work. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if 9S were with her, but unfortunately, Anemone had other plans for him. Still, she was relieved to finally be getting home to run into his waiting arms and get some much-needed stress relief in the comfort of their soft bed.

Except he wasn't there.

“Pod where is 9S?”

“Scanning... Unit 9S is currently located at the Resistance camp alongside Anemone, Unit 11S, Unit 4S, Unit 32S.”

She groaned. “ _Still?_ ”

9S' occasional meetings with Anemone and the other Scanners did generally run longer than expected but he should have been done over an hour ago. She huffed again and threw herself on the bed dramatically.

 _Calm down, 2B._ She thought. _You've been away from him longer than this before, you can do it again._ Still, after the end of the war all those months ago it was rare for them to be apart for more than a few hours at a time, and it was certainly getting to her today.

She flipped herself over and yanked off her boots and equipment and flopped back down again before the glint of the metal handle of 9S' nightstand caught her eye.

 _I wonder._ She thought as she slid over to his side and pulled the drawer open. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of what she was hoping to see.

Nestled safely inside a silk-lined box was her partner's detached dick. Due to it being a potential hazard out in the field, 9S usually leaves it safely at home to keep it undamaged and to keep distractions to a minimum. Still, there's always the rare occasion where he brings it along when there's a good chance they can slip away behind a tree for a quickie.

2B smiled and ran her finger lightly down its shaft and watched as it faintly twitched under her touch. It certainly wasn't an aesthetically-pleasing device; 9S had taken great care to design it to look _exactly_ like a human penis, down to the veins and hair. But it was still _his_ and the many, many fond memories of him using it on her and bringing her such pleasure quickly made her forget about how _strange_ it looked.

She wondered if she could get as much pleasure out of it as she would with him attached. Probably not, but the growing tension in the lower half of her body was telling her it didn't matter; _something_ was better than _nothing_.

She certainly had enough energy at this point to fuck him into oblivion ten times over, so just once wouldn't hurt. It's not like he could feel it from where he was so it couldn't be that bad. But then again it's not like he could _feel_ it or get any enjoyment out of it during the monotony of his meeting. Was it really fair to get some pleasure out of this when he wasn't there to enjoy it too? Was it cheating if she fucked herself with his own dick behind his back?

She shook her head and opted to take a quick, hot shower to clear her mind and help her reach a decision. Maybe if she was lucky, 9S would be home by the time she finished so she doesn't even have to make a decision. She powered down her Pod, turned on the water, and slid inside.

 

 

When she stepped out of the shower, she was disappointed to see 9S was still gone, likely still bored out of his mind at camp. Her eyes instantly flashed back to the drawer that held the forbidden object and she found herself drawn straight back to it. The shower hadn't helped much with her physical frustration, but the moment she came out to see the empty room, she had made up her mind.

She slid open the drawer and cradled the penis in her hands as she made herself comfortable in their soft bed; she held it like a sacred, delicate object despite it being upgraded and fortified twice after last month's... accident.

That caution didn't last for long as she began stroking the thing over and over until it grew erect in her hands. One hand slid down her body and lightly danced across her clit, sending shivers down her spine. She turned the dick over to study the simple-looking suctioning device on the end and an idea popped into her head. This thing would connect to anything it could hold onto, right? So what if she...

 

 

9S idly rocked from foot to foot as Anemone went on and on and on about the next few missions she expected the Scanners to complete over the next few weeks. Something about hacking into an old server created by the humans long before their downfall. As interested as he was in learning new things about humanity, he could do without these monotonous prep meetings that would be faster for everyone if Anemone simply sent the instructions to their Pods.

He tried his best to pay attention and offer his opinion, but being away from 2B for so long had sucked the remaining energy out of him; he just wanted to go join her and help her with whatever grunt work the guys in storage were making her do.

All of a sudden he felt a faint, uncomfortable sensation between his legs. He jumped slightly and discreetly rubbed his thighs together, but the feeling had quickly subsided so his mind soon wandered back to attempting to follow Anemone's and the Scanners' conversation.

Not twenty minutes later, he felt the same sensation again, this time a bit stronger. He'd definitely felt that feeling before, but it was always around 2B... and only when he had a certain extra organ attached to him. He felt a mix of discomfort and arousal almost immediately but sighed silently as he wasn't able to do anything about it or figure out what was causing it.

Hm... It could be the heat causing his sweat to pool in an undesired location, or just an effect of standing in one place for so long. He rubbed his legs together once more and tried to bring his focus back on track, but the sensation would not go away.

 

 

2B pressed the base of the cock against her body right above her entrance and felt it mold onto her and automatically lock in place. She closed her eyes and imagined it being fully attached to her as she stroked it and herself in tandem. It was warm, so warm, almost as if it were still attached to her beloved partner.

She went on like that for a while, simply switching between imagining him with her and imagining actually having a penis herself as she continued to pleasure herself in more than one way. She could feel a hot, tight feeling building in her gut and before long she had spread her legs wide and peeled the cock off and was ready to slide it in.

She shifted around for the best position of entry and lightly touched the tip to her hole. Another jolt ran up her spine and she slowly pushed it inside, shifting around and breathing heavily as she eased it all the way to the hilt. She arched her back and let out a soft cry and relaxed once 'he' was fully inside her; the slight pulsing of his member and the heat radiating out of it was intoxicating to 2B and she was content with simply lying like that for a while before moving on.

 

 

The uncomfortable, tingling sensation would just not go away. 9S shifted uncomfortably from side to side as discreetly as he could, but it didn't help much at all. He debated just straight up leaving, but when Anemone's subject changed to a more serious topic about a growing machine hive that's been threatening nearby Androids, he decided he had to stay... for now...

He choked back a gasp as a tight, wet feeling enveloped what felt like his entire lower half and he trembled and shook his head to still himself. 4S caught sight of his strange behavior and flashed a concerned look at his fellow scanner, but 9S shrugged and nodded back to Anemone before he stared for too long.

He shuffled back out of the field of view of the other Scanners and attempted to hide himself from Anemone behind 11S. He was sure she'd be able to notice the redness of his face even if she did pass off his erratic movements as simple boredom.

What the hell was causing this?

He discreetly checked his Pod's scanner to see 2B had arrived home before him. Her signature showed her right where he feared she'd be, alone in their bedroom.

_2_ _B, please. Please, I can feel this._

Thankfully, the feeling didn't change for the next few moments; he simply felt the same hot, wet pressure pressing down around his crotch. That wasn't so bad... as long as it didn't...

 

 

With a sigh and a hum, 2B began aggressively pulling the dick in and out and in and out while simultaneously rubbing her fingers along her clit to stimulate herself even more.

“ _Nines._ ” She cried as she thrashed around on the bed. it was almost a challenge to keep a good rhythm with two organs to keep track of, but imagining her partner there with her and controlling it himself helped her find a pace similar to what he would have chosen.

She squeezed her thighs together and flipped up on her knees before releasing one hand to hold her up on the bed. She pressed the suction end up against the wall and thrust her hips up against it again and again as she continued pinching and rolling and rubbing her clit with one hand and gripping the blankets tightly with her other.

It wasn't long before she smashed her head down into the blankets and freed her other hand to join the working one. She ran it along her body and played with all her favorite spots and left no area neglected.

 

 

“Nghh...” 9S choked out and panted as the waves of pleasure began rolling in once again. He stumbled slightly and stood up, desperately trying, yet failing to hide what was happening.

“9S, are you ok?” Anemone asked. The other Scanners' heads snapped around to look at him as well and he took an involuntary step back and attempted to even his expression.

“Y-yes.” His voice cracked as he squeaked out his reply. He swallowed and nodded. “I'm fine. I think it's just the heat. I'll check with maintenance as soon as possible.”

“All right, if you're sure.” Anemone shrugged. “I'm going to need you to hold out for another half-hour or so though, we're about to go over the plans our strategists devised.”

 

 

_So good... so so good..._

She thrust and she thrust and she thrashed around, slamming her hips against the wall hard enough to shake the entire room and send hairline cracks up the plaster. She didn't pay any mind though; they've broken more valuable things together in the heat of the moment. It was nothing they can't replace.

2B rolled her hips around the dick, trying out every different possible combination of movements to find The One sweet spot. Even if she didn't find it... well, it was nice to finally take the time to explore herself without worrying about making 9S wait too long.

“Ahha..hah..a hahhh...” There's a spot. She twisted her hips just so and kept at it and chased the sweet spot until it was time to explore again.

She should have tried this a long time ago.

 

“A-aaah-AAAAHHH!” 9S moaned loudly before had a chance to cup his hand over his face. All heads snapped in his direction, even nearby Resistance members looked up from their work.

“I-I gotta go for a second.” He squealed. “I'll be right back!” He rushed off without even listening for a response and dashed to the old room him and 2B used to call 'home' before the war ended.

“Pod. Contact 2B. NOW” He almost cried.

"... Unable to establish a connection. Cause: YoRHa Unit 2B has manually shut down her Tactica—"

“Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!” He leaned up against the door and shoved his hands down his pants in an attempt to get some sort of relief before he had to face the consequences of his failure back out in the yard. But it did nothing, it only forced out another involuntary moan that he was sure escaped through the door.

Thinking back on it... that was likely why the Resistance gave them their house so far away from camp...

But that wasn't important right now; now he needed to figure out a way to shut off this feeling in the next minute before someone came to check on him.

...Why'd he have to put the sensitivity controls **on the dick itself?**

 

2B shook her body like a dog as beads of sweat began trickling down her arms and legs and dampening her hair. It didn't slow her much as she got right back into the rhythm. She flipped to her back with her feet on the edge of the bed and hoisted herself up to the wall. She could barely hold her balance and shifted herself around until she was parallel to the wall and gripping the bedside table tightly to steady herself.

Not long after, she lost her grip and fell backward but wasted no time in flipping back over and slamming herself right back on the dick.

She could feel something growing inside her and she shifted around to one of the sweet spots she found earlier and pounded along to that at a feverish pace.

“S-s-soon... Ahhh... Nine...s... I'm gonna... soon-n..”

 

“It's not a virus!” 9S cried out to the four Androids crowded around his door, concerned. “It's... nghhgh! Just give me a minute!” He squealed. She should be done soon, right? If he could just hold out and muffle his voice for just a little more, he can survive this and pull an explanation out of his ass to appease them...

“I think I know the problem.” 11S teased. 9S couldn't actually see him but he could just _see_ the shit-eating grin growing on his fellow Scanner's face. “It seems like—”

“Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!” 9S screamed and doubled down on himself as another wave of horrible pleasure rolled through his body.

It felt so good.

It felt so good.

But now isn't the time!

_2B, please, please, I'm begging you._

 

It was almost here, she could feel it building, ready to burst. She slammed her ass against the wall, harder, harder. Her face was buried deep in the blankets and she had to release one hand from her crotch to steady herself on the bed lest she spasm and throw herself off.

So close...

Just a little more...

She let herself scream as loud as possible to push it along until...

 

“9S, open the door and allow us to scan you. This is a matter of safety of all Androids here.”

_Dammit 11S, at least tell her I'm fine._

"I said it's not a v...a … aA AAAAHhHHAaGHhh." 9S threw his head back and screamed as his hips began to thrust involuntarily. He doubled back over and bit down on his arm to muffle his moans, but they were forcing their way out as 'he' came. The feeling slowly began to subside and the moment he had some control of his body again, he shot up, nearly ripped the door off its hinges and charged out of camp towards home.

“I gotta go!” He cried and stumbled along, nearly falling a few times before he steadied himself enough to continue. He could hear 11S' riotous laughter growing fainter and fainter as he ran as fast as his trembling legs could take him.

 

2B felt heavenly, absolutely wonderful. She pulled away from the wall and removed the dick, curling up in the sheets as she began gently stroking it like a beloved pet. The cracks on the wall were a problem for future 2B; right now, she just wanted to savor this serenity. She wiped the dick and herself clean on the sheets before curling up completely relaxed with it cradled in her arms.

It was nowhere near as amazing as the extra heat and closeness felt when 9S was physically with her... but it was just what she needed to wind down from such a monotonous day. She closed her eyes and waited for her lover to return so she could share this new discovery with him. Or should she? Eh. She'll decide when he gets home.

She didn't get much time to rest before frantic, thundering footsteps made her jump to attention. Before she could even so much as get her feet on the ground, the door burst wide open and a panting, trembling 9S stood at the entrance. His pupils were blown wide and his body was slick with a layer of sweat and he had to hold on to the door frame to keep from falling flat on his face.

“Nines, what's wrong did something happen?” She gasped and rushed over to him, helping him stand and led him inside.

He nodded slowly and raised a shaky finger to point to the cock that had fallen to the floor then to his unzipped fly and visibly torn underwear. He kept his gaze locked with 2B's as she quickly came to the realization.

“Oh... fuck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2B girl relax and get yourself a nice deluxe dildo. Your boy won't mind if you need to pleasure yourself when he's not around.


End file.
